


高兰梗记录

by mooncancer



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, ガウェラン, 高兰
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: Just Memo





	1. Chapter 1

一个散发着沙雕气息的abo宫廷爱情剧脑洞：

亚瑟和滚娘是政治婚姻但是很相爱，因为两人都是a没有孩子，为了不让下一代再遇上这种事，呆毛在卡美洛最重要的盟友班王家的小儿子出生时就把他定给了自己的侄子们，反正她侄子多可以等长大分化出abo性别再配对。当时只有噶确定是a兰兰小时候又很漂亮所以大家都默认他是噶的未婚妻了，结果兰四五岁的时候国家被入侵，班王战死，兰被仙女带走了，打赢了之后去找仙女要人，仙女说这孩子要给我养十年。

然后噶就等了十年，长大之后噶小莫是a加赫里斯加雷斯b阿贵是o，都在等着噶定了婚约大家好结婚。结果十年后噶遇到隐藏身份靠仙女祝福装b跑出来玩的兰兰，一见钟情把他拐回卡美洛当骑士。两个人陷入爱河并不知道对方就是自己的婚约者，都在想怎么解除婚约！

噶一开始还心怀希望觉得兰内心纤细又爱哭整一个水做的，怕不是个o，结果看到兰兰能徒手打爆二十个a的狗头，非常沮丧，纠结了几天还是放不下真爱，跑去跟舅舅说我宁愿放弃继承权也要解除婚约另外娶个不知道a还是b反正不能生孩子的男人。亚瑟很无奈的说那就写信去法国问问情况吧，正好十年也到了。

于是这边信写过去，那边兰兰得到消息就开开心心的告诉噶我要回家一趟，解除了婚约就回来找你。结果兰回去才知道婚约是对他家五兄弟的，隐藏性别只是换个人结婚而已，吓得逃家了，逃家之前给噶写了封信说明情况，我私奔了！你爱我的话就赶快来找我！

噶收到信的时候一家人已经在去法国的路上了，吓死，婚约不解除了全家人出动去抓兰兰，最后把人找回来一看，不是a就是b，亚瑟很苦恼啊这样的话他要么娶加雷斯要么娶阿贵吧，兰立即把仙女的祝福一扯开始释放o的气息，大家纷纷表示受不了你们快结婚，于是噶兰结婚噶噶正式成为亚瑟的继承人，he。

……为什么连abo设定都如此纯（沙）情（雕）的啦！

++++++++++++++++++++

从者界（？）咖啡馆现（？）paro噶兰梗：

一开始就是狂兰性格的兰，从小因为是深蓝儿童靠近水就会遇上奇奇怪怪的灵异事件，又因为长得太可爱几次遭到诱拐，养母担心过度温室育成，直到14、5岁上高中才出门上学，当然也没有什么朋友。到迦勒底学院报道第一天老师一边网聊一边分配宿舍，看到兰兰长发细身色白安静，资料都没看就给他分到狂光炮女子宿舍，跟清姬喵玉肯娘住一屋，虽然后来薇薇安给他办了走读手续，但是平时学校活动还是跟她们分在一起，三年下来也还算熟。

到毕业的假期室友们劝兰兰出去接触社会，通过通过同为绿宝具社团成员的潘德拉贡卿给他介绍了一份咖啡馆打工的工作。兰兰就去了，并不知道这家开在豪华写字楼底层的阿尔托莉雅之星咖啡馆同样也是钢笔龙家的产业。结果某天早上正好他值班的时候，就遇到公司的二代阿噶进来喝咖啡。

当场是BmeetB，LmeetG，噶点着餐目光就一直盯着兰兰看，兰兰做好了咖啡端给他，手指碰到手指一下就过电，两个人不约而同下意识的缩手，眼看咖啡杯要摔，兰兰赶紧去抓，结果一紧张用力过猛当场把杯子捏爆，85度热咖啡溅了阿噶高定西装一身。噶顾不得西装首先抓着兰兰的手去冲冷水，一边问他有没有烫到，兰本来就内向看到噶更是小鹿乱撞紧张说不出话，两个人嗯嗯啊啊半天，直到阿贵冲进来把噶拖走去开会。

就这么一见钟情了！噶去跟社长舅舅说他有了意中人，舅舅表示绿卡也就算了但是我们家只能娶高贵的saber！阿噶一边追求兰兰一边拉着他开始了巴萨卡大改造，拉出去海滩冲浪晒日光，健身房锻炼吃糊糊，人际交往会话训练，到最后剪短长发。从忧郁内向敏感神经质的狂兰，变成天真无邪开朗少根筋的剑兰……洋溢着沙雕气息的育成计划！

++++++++++++++++++++

现代转生21岁年龄差梗：

出身名门英俊多金天才又努力的白马王子阿噶，从小大家都说他命好，只有叔父听到这样的话偶尔会摇头“他的命运并不好”，这样的噶直到二十多岁却从来没有谈过恋爱无论男女，别人问起他会很认真的说虽然不知道是谁，但我知道我在等一个命中注定的人。快到三十岁的时候叔父的朋友带着收养的小孩过来玩，一看到才八九岁的兰，噶就全部想起来了，然而按照公序良俗，他大概还要等十年……

并不是转世而是从阿瓦隆被踢出来的叔父：“我说过了，这孩子的命不好……”邓摇.gif

++++++++++++++++++++

军pa哨向梗：

曾经是最强哨兵和最强向导的一对，因为战场上的理念冲突对彼此的结合产生了怀疑，兰精神失控，酿成悲剧，噶失去了一对弟妹，兰崩溃进了医院，噶心灰意冷退居二线当教官，但随着战事的急转直下他不得不重回战场，搭档还是刚刚恢复神智的兰。他们都需要复健，在后悔、自责和怨恨当中找回两个人曾经的紧密联系，并且试图变得更好……

++++++++++++++++++++

废萌番向的人鱼噶兰：

难得的暑假，高中生男主噶噶被舅舅一通电话call到乡下大别墅，让他帮忙照顾几天小朋友，别墅里面空无一人只有浴室里有水声传来，噶在外面老老实实等了两个小时不见人出来，忐忑的进去一看，浴缸里面泡着一只小人鱼。原来薇薇安阿妈带着人鱼兰兰到潘德拉贡家做客，正好撞见梅林，老情人相见分外眼红立即进入一个逃一个追模式，就把兰兰扔在潘德拉贡家过暑假。普通的高中生噶噶和天降的人鱼兰兰的暑假生活，就此展开……！

人鱼兰兰正在成长期，每天可以变几个小时人，但是不太会走路也不愿意穿裤子，觉得穿上裤子就没尾巴了很不安，整天裸着一双大长腿瘫在沙发上摇来摇去，一边喝饮料补水一边玩手机。薇薇安在外面玩得高兴了想起儿子，发个短信回来要临时监护人帮她督促兰兰好好学走路，舅舅把短信转发给噶，噶就只好天天强行把兰拉起来练习走路。

小两米长的人鱼兰，平时一甩尾巴（蹬腿）能扫断碗口粗的小树，一到走路的时候就喊累，软趴趴在噶身上蹭来蹭去，还不穿裤子，简直逼人擦木仓走火。小人鱼本来还没到成年期，但是因为在人类世界天天泡热水，温度太高提前发情，终于和噶走火成功（但其实噶噶就蹭了蹭没进去）。不过高中生噶噶是好孩子，事情发生之后满心罪恶感，晚上把自己关在房间里忍不住哭了，哭着哭着听见有人敲门，擦干眼泪开门一看，兰兰很困难的扶着门框站在外面：我伤害到你了吗？

噶：？？？？

好不容易哄睡了小人鱼调整好心态，噶打算第二天跟兰好好谈谈，结果第二天薇薇安阿妈就回来带走了儿子，三个月的暑假生活犹如梦一样突然就结束了。

一转眼已经是十年之后，高中生噶噶变成了社会人，公司放年假组织大家去海岛游玩，住在靠海的别墅式酒店里面，结果入住第一晚，噶半夜惊醒，发现自己被塞了一嘴新鲜的章鱼……

之后每天晚上都有活鱼贝类螃蟹海星被放到噶的枕边，同事们以为是克苏鲁事件吓得纷纷提前撤离，噶发狠要找出真相，一个人留下来在屋里屋外都安装了红外线摄像头，终于在半夜成功逮到已经长大了的人鱼兰兰。惊慌失措了两秒钟之后兰立即理直气壮起来：我观察过了！你都完全不会捕鱼！但是十年前已经说好我们长大之后要结婚了，所以我也要负起责任来！

噶：……到底什么时候说好的啊？！

结局是噶发邮件给公司辞了职，海岛上多了一家小吃店，特色是新鲜鱼生和手作土豆泥沙拉。老板是个金发阳光帅哥，据说很少露面的老板娘是个不怎么说话的高个美人，手起刀落切鱼如风。唯一的问题，是这两位经常闭店去环游四海，享受生活……

++++++++++++++++++++

微郁向的梗，剑狂兰双子设定的中古AU噶兰：

不列颠的小王子噶噶有个童年的梦，他记得年幼的自己曾与紫色长发的小仙女一起在湖面上玩耍，但每当他想要记起那女孩的模样时，回忆都会因为头痛而变得模糊。

长大成人之后他离开不列颠岛，来到欧罗巴大陆旅行，遇见了布列塔尼的小王子剑兰，并且认出了他就是当初的小仙女。虽然惊讶于那是个男孩，但他还是对兰一见钟情，兰也被他迷住，两人间好感油然而生。

很快好感度涨到了带回家的阶段，噶在兰家的城堡闲逛，不经意间在城堡附近的废弃修道院中，见到了似乎是被关在这里的女装长发美人狂兰。那个人有着和你一模一样的面貌，他叫什么名字？噶问剑兰。

他是不存在于这里的人，没有名字。因着我和他曾在母腹中共处十个月的缘故，你可以用我的名字称呼他，兰斯洛特。剑兰告诉噶，他和狂兰是双子，但因为狂兰脑子有问题家族觉得丢人，就让他穿上女装把他关起来，不承认他的存在。

噶听说之后一开始是同情狂兰，经常偷偷跑去看他，但没几次他就被狂兰诱惑了。在无人踏足的修道院里，高大阴沉的石墙环绕之中，也有小而温暖的阳光照射得到的房间。他跌跌撞撞，最后一屁股坐到地上，狂兰像小动物一样地朝他爬过来，歪过头亲吻他，伸出柔软的红色舌尖，垂落在他脖颈上的长发像是水波一样柔软。噶就这么童贞毕业了。

他满心罪恶感觉得对不起和自己相爱的剑兰，却又放不下狂兰，而且狂兰的动作和神态都给他非常熟悉的感觉，让他想起梦和回忆中看不清模样的人。他开始怀疑小时候遇见的到底是哪一个兰，但剑兰一直坚称当初那个人就是自己。

被狂兰诱惑了几次之后噶觉得不能这样下去了，决心和狂兰断掉，把剑兰带回去见家长结婚。他们回到不列颠，但摩根阿妈见到剑兰表情就有点不对。她笑着说幼时你的教母薇薇安也曾带你来过不列颠，剑兰脸色慌乱。说起小时候的事情，两边说法就有点对不上，噶本来就疑心，敏感的追问之下，剑兰最后终于承认自己说了谎。那时候你见到的不是我，但只有这一件事，只有这一件事我对你说了谎，我对你的爱情和誓言，不希望任何人受到伤害的愿望都是真实的。

但噶已经暴怒了，赶走了剑兰，要换人和狂兰结婚，剑兰哭着离开了。隔了几个月布列塔尼那边把狂兰送过来，摩根表示非常满意，紧接着就让人把狂兰看管起来，大笑着说这一次终于抓到了正确的钥匙。噶感觉不妙，问她到底想要做什么，摩根就释放了他小时候被封印的那段记忆。

小时候噶遇到的是狂兰，他从小受到精灵和仙女们的宠爱，却也因此无法再融入人类的世界，孤独一人与看不见的妖精们为伴，在常人看来就是疯子。但他喜欢噶，被薇薇安带来不列颠时，他半夜爬上噶卧室的窗户，拉着他的手偷偷溜出城堡，在夜空中滑翔。两个小孩手牵着手，在月夜下穿过幽暗的树林和沾满白银般露水的草地，穿过人类的世界与另一个世界朦胧的分界线，走进水光粼粼的湖上。

那是人类不该涉足的领域。虽然每次去那边狂兰都会紧紧抓着噶的手避免他被带走，但因为好奇心而偷偷跟上去的噶的弟妹，就没有那么好命了，他们被那边的世界抓走了，再也没有回来。

摩根和薇薇安从此反目，不列颠和布列塔尼也差点因此而交恶。家族把狂兰关起来一方面是出于恐惧，同时也是想要保护他。剑兰知道这件事，所以为了保护狂兰对噶撒了谎，但还是被摩根一眼看穿。现在摩根抓到了狂兰，要用他的血作为魔术媒介，从另一个世界抢回自己的儿女。

最后剑兰跑回来救狂兰，遇到了噶，问他是要阻止我们呢，还是放我们走呢，还是跟我们一起走呢？面对无法做出选择的选项，噶也很痛苦。我想和你们一起走，但不是逃走，而是去那边的世界。既然狂兰是妖精们的宠儿，那么至少它们是可以沟通的吧。能不能做个交换，我留在那边，把我的弟妹们还回来呢？

剑兰沉默了好一阵。如果你要去的话，那我也去。他说。

第二天早上噶的弟妹们神奇般地出现在卡美洛门口，他们已经长成了挺拔的青年和美丽的少女，却对十几年来的事情仿佛毫无记忆。几天的搜寻之后，人们在湖边的树林里发现了噶兰二人的马和剑，但从此再也没有人见过他们。


	2. Chapter 2

悬疑片风格的噶兰：

噶兰都是警察，有天早上兰满身血迹跑到办公室说我终于把那家伙杀掉了，卡美洛警局去勘察现场，从兰家里的打斗痕迹和墙上地上喷溅的血迹来看确实是杀掉了一只一米九左右的动物，但是找不到尸体，也没有接到失踪报告。噶和兰青梅竹马，根据兰断断续续的供述他意识到兰说的“那个人”可能是狂兰，但问题是狂兰并不是真实存在的人物，是小时候他和兰共同幻想出来的朋友。

原本应该在那个夏天结束之后就消失的，沉默可爱的长发小男孩，和兰斯洛特一起长大了……

++++++++++++++++++++

病态肉：

因为生前的死因而留下心因性暴食（狂）和心因性厌食（剑）的毛病的兰，一个是不管不顾大量贪求魔力，一个沉迷于魔力供给不足时缺氧般的濒死快感，随便哪个在床上搞起来都写作别有风味读作异常性癖放出，噶噶发现自己急需更了解新世界一点…… 

++++++++++++++++++++

狂兰加班：

明明是泳装活动，40几度的阳光沙滩上还要闷在罐头里加班，不管是半夜三点还是大中午太阳下面，只要咕哒体力满了就会被拉出去加班……体力和魔力耗尽半夜疲惫的回到酒店，迷迷糊糊闯进噶的房间一头栽倒在床上，然后被噶噶温柔的抱起来，洗澡喂食补魔照顾一点不让他动，顺便可以来一发3P……

++++++++++++++++++++

噶兰furry梗：

幻想种混迹于人群当中生活的世界，狼人噶噶下雨天在路边捡回去一对小狗狗兰。短毛剑兰看到噶路过，赶紧窜到写着请把我捡回家的纸箱子里去蹲好，长毛狂兰警惕噶的气味，不想进去，但是又不愿意扔下剑兰，在几步开外的地方对着噶噶凶狠的叫，然后就被拎起来一锅端了。

回去之后两只小狗都很紧张，看着噶脱衣服搬沙发搬桌子不知道他要干啥，结果噶是为了腾出空间来变身，趴下来变成五米长的大狗狗，跟小狗兰兰碰鼻子。剑兰立马就钻进噶的毛毛里面去睡觉了，气得狂兰嗷嗷叫。

第二天噶噶回去舅舅开的动物研究中心（其实是幻想种保护组织）上班，还被阿贵诘问你身上的味道是不是出去乱搞了，噶得意的给他看手机说我捡到两只小狗狗，梅林正好路过看见说这个是狼人与人鱼的混血，长得很快，明年这个时候就可以吃♂了。

噶：“……”

++++++++++++++++++++

预言梗1：

梅林在剑身上刻下预言，然后让它顺水漂去，兰斯洛特将要用这把剑杀死世界上他最爱的人，那就是高文。

多年之后，高文在临死之际才再一次想起这件事情。亚瑟王正与骑士们商议，因为战斗的不利与高文的重伤，要向兰斯洛特请求援军。“让我来写这封信吧。”濒死的骑士用最后的力气呼喊，“告诉他我并不是被莫德雷德杀死的，我死于最好的骑士之手，死于他给我留下的旧伤痕，没有什么比这更死得其所。”

++++++++++++++++++++

水着沙雕梗：

咕哒回酒店发现走廊上小莫头顶一块牌子，高文笑嘻嘻的举着咖喱鸡全副武装在旁边押着她罚站，咕哒走过去一看，牌子上写着：“我在兰斯洛特卿屁股上用防晒霜写了【此处涂黑】，反省中！”

咕哒：到底写的是啥啊？

噶脸黑不说，小莫跳起来：“不贞野郎！”咕哒爆笑，莫崽就被噶追得满走廊跑……

咕哒：那兰卿人呢？

噶：笼城中……

咕哒：……（按照兰斯洛特那个晒法，防晒霜写的字至少能管两个月吧……竟不知道首先该同情谁

半个小时后之后噶回到房间，兰还在浴室笼城中

噶：兰斯洛特卿！一天了！差不多可以出来了吧

兰不出声，噶抓狂了：“你觉得我真会想上一个屁股上写着不贞的男人吗？！字消掉之前都不会打♂你屁股的！”

三十秒之后兰立马开门冲出来，满脸通红：不想上也要也要上！不然就用屁股上你啊QAQ

++++++++++++++++++++

预言梗2：

“预言？”高文笑起来，他喝醉了，不远处狂欢的篝火在他明亮灼热的脸颊上投下令人盲目的、心动的阴影。“是啊，有人说过，呃，我会被我深爱的人杀死，而他最爱的人也是我。”

“所以每次看到那些美丽的小姐们，都好像有一道闪电从天而降劈中我的心。我会想‘啊！就是她了！我会死在这位高贵夫人的手上，她最爱我吗？’，或者‘一定是她！如此美丽的小姐！她一定就是终结我性命的最爱之人！’——真是非——常的刺激。”

“可不列颠的好小姐实在太多啦，这位也是，那位也是，简直难以取舍。所以啊，才让我平安无事的活到了现在。”他热切地望着兰斯洛特，朝他伸出手去。“您呢，兰斯洛特卿，您相信预言吗？”

“大概……是相信的吧。”脸上发红，刚成为骑士的湖中少年还带着一丝拘谨。高文笑得很开心，将他未着铠甲的，赤裸的手指握紧。“那可真是太好啦。因为，那一道劈中我内心的闪电啊，还从来没有如此强烈过呢。”

拥有千里眼的花之魔术师，梅林的预言从未失手。

++++++++++++++++++++

仍然是泳装的场合：

噶：“月色真美。”（从马斯塔那里学到这句话就想用来撩一撩

兰：“还是白天的风景比较好吧。”

噶：“……”（失败了吗

兰：“因为有您在身边呀，高文卿。我华美绚丽的百合花，我温柔威严的雄鹰哟。只有阳光，才与您的美丽最为适合……”

噶：（被！被撩到了！ 

++++++++++++++++++++

男噶女兰和女噶男兰的换妻梗：

一边是一米八X一米七的巨乳夫妻，一边是一米五X一米九的大树与蝉！男噶女兰正在浪漫的eroero时突然地震，睁眼一看两边卧室融合了，那边穿着皮衣带着鸡儿的女噶正骑在男兰身上满足他的抖M癖……

男噶：那边的我竟然如此伤风败俗！赶快下来得好好教育你一顿才行！

女噶：你大男子主义！女的怎么就不能攻了！

一开始气氛险恶，但毕竟是在全裸的情境下很快就变得eroero……房门打不开，和两边的迦勒底联系无果，只好给疑似幕后黑手的摩根阿妈打电话，摩根阿妈表示你们为何不试试新奇的同性sex呢？于是男噶男兰、女噶女兰（茶老师之前取的名字：葛温妮、兰斯洛蒂）就顺其自然的搞了起来……


	3. Chapter 3

噶兰的史密斯夫妇梗：

噶是演员，兰是特工，结婚十几年儿子女儿也到了高中毕业/上中学的年纪，加拉哈德想去读军校将来继承兰的事业，兰不同意于是家庭陷入冷战。噶说你应该相信他这孩子是天生的战士，兰说对我来说他只是儿子，我就想让他将来有安全的生活，像你一样当演员就挺好的。噶心想十几年了你都没发现我演员身份掩饰下的实际工作，心也太大了吧，再说整天傻fufu的到底哪里像经诊断的双重人格及其他精神疾病患者了？但其实兰一直用双重人格掩饰自己的卧底身份，就在一家四口即将在周末聚餐的几个小时前他接到了妮缪发来的信息……

……不过这一对是叫奥克尼夫夫还是杜莱克夫夫呢？

++++++++++++++++++++

参考鸟类设定的abo，a给o筑巢！社畜兰兰干了一天活困到吃不下饿到睡不着，回家的末班地铁上还突然热潮期，散发大量信息素被抹布尾随，一怒之下抡起公文包把抹布们统统打趴，心情暴躁至极，回到家却发现噶噶早就用宽大的旧睡衣和各种常用小物给他筑好了巢，小窝里全是太阳的味道……

++++++++++++++++++++

半夜的严肃下品脑洞，噶兰sex相性不好的设定：

主要是对性的观念非常不一致，噶是正经凯尔特人，兰呢，因为生前那些破事的关系，对性非常有罪恶感。到了迦勒底，噶噶愿意跟他修复关系他也很高兴（而且也是他主动去撩噶的），但是接下来噶一告白，面临实际问题兰就不知道该怎么办好了，但面对着噶噶的脸又不可能拒绝，于是第一次就比较僵硬且惨烈……

完事之后噶还挺心疼的，但是兰反而从中得到了别样的满足，虽然觉得不应该，还是忍不住把性脑补成暴力，把疼痛脑补成噶对他的惩罚，以此来减轻自己的罪恶感并且获得扭曲的快感。只是这样一来，清醒之后他就更觉得对不起噶了，但这事也没法开口提，只能平时加倍的对噶好。

两个人关系看似完全恢复如初而且越发蜜里调油，只有在上床的时候，每次兰都是开始紧张慌乱，后面却会要求噶对他越粗暴越好。噶一开始还怕弄疼兰，但是兰要求了很多次，身体也像是不被虐就不能射的样子，噶只能理解为他就是有这个性癖了……

噶毕竟是凯尔特人，一旦接受了这个设定，很快就乐在其中。兰却是每次都在纠结，又痛苦又有罪恶感又无法抗拒扭曲的快感又不愿意说，甚至开始害怕和噶做，但是看到噶噶开心的脸就更不想说了。这样的关系维持了一段时间，到了152剧情，下副本的时候兰落在亚马逊猛女手里，被抹布了一番之后终于PTSD大发作，心因性ED了……

这下噶当然是非常担心，想了很多办法来治疗兰兰，从粗暴到温柔，从爱抚到帮他咬。但是兰自己却像是终于松了一口气，甚至有点觉得这样更好，终于不用面对性的罪恶感了。在自己硬不起来的情况下，让噶就这么进来和他做。

到这个时候，噶终于意识到了情况不对……

然后就是甜蜜黏糊的身心治疗啦~

++++++++++++++++++++

想看兰从背后抱住噶，脸埋进金毛里亲他脖子。复健中的半长发智障兰兰，蹲在地上修机车/翻地/通水管/干重体力活的噶，肌肉在脏兮兮的薄白衬衫下隆起，一身阳光泥土油污和汗味…… 

++++++++++++++++++++

灰（龙舌兰）姑娘pa的噶兰：

听说布列塔尼的小王子即将举办相亲舞会，有许多美貌lady会参加，在欧洲大陆游历的噶噶骑士打算化妆混进去看热闹，老妹儿蹬着墙死命地给他勒上鲸骨胸衣。结果裙子太紧无法呼吸，果断晕倒在初次见面的兰怀里。

兰：这位lady你没事吧（怦然心动）

噶噶睁眼一看王子本人比舞会上的所有lady都要仙女，顿时面红耳赤爬起来落荒而逃，地上只留下一件被撑爆的胸衣。兰兰怅然若失，暴言我就要娶能穿上这件衣服的lady！大家纷纷尝试，无奈这件衣服的胸围能装下三位lady还有余，兰兰非常失落，为了逃避家里安排的结婚离家出走，带着那件胸衣的鲸骨撑跑去海对面当了骑士，以下略……

++++++++++++++++++++

噶兰in魔女之家：

噶噶记得小时候自己在森林深处的房子里和一个小男孩许下过约定，为了达成承诺再次回到魔女之家，从憧憬到恐惧，从坚定到绝望，经过千辛万苦来到约定的阁楼结果被狂兰兰袭击，跑出来之后阿妈出现干掉了狂兰兰，但其实背景故事大家都懂阿妈才是魔女，当年把兰兰骗进魔女之家当祭品救回了濒死的儿子……

最后想起了一切的噶抱着半截狂兰兰去湖边殉情了（。

++++++++++++++++++++

“你出生时，身上就纹了两个名字。”

“一个是你的灵魂伴侣，而另一个是将会杀死你的凶手。”

“你无法分辨他们哪一个是哪一个。”

——高文身上只纹着一个名字。

++++++++++++++++++++

衍生一下，老兰是如何撒泼打滚对抗命运的：

兰身上纹着两个名字，魔术师说一个是你的灵魂伴侣，一个是你命中注定要鲜血淋漓的仇敌。后来兰遇到了噶和滚娘，心想滚娘一定就是我的灵魂伴侣！但这样一来……不行！无论如何也不能伤害噶！苦恼了很久，最后喝了几瓶酒跑到噶房间里去请求他，正面上我！如果肉体和别人发生了关系我就不配成为那位高贵女士的灵魂伴侣了吧！

噶被他的奇思妙想深深折服了，就上了，结果第二天早上起来一洗澡发现纹身给洗没了，世界线变动成功……

（梅老师：预言不中我不要面子的吗！赶紧顺着梦境爬进来偷偷把纹身贴撕了……

++++++++++++++++++++

万圣节trick or treat，兰被玛修和咕哒讨走了所有的糖之后出门遇到狼人噶噶，没糖给他只好收下恶作剧礼物。漂亮的盒子里装着精致的情趣内衣，几根纱和一大堆精致绚烂的小配件，兰兰脸红红，自己关进房间里小心翼翼的把衣服穿上，生怕给扯破了，穿好薄纱一样的衣服又把叮铃作响的宝石花边都挂满之后，盒子里还有一堆不知道干嘛用的小东西。拿出来给噶看，哦，是乳钉和脐环。

骑士一言既出驷马难追，要穿就要穿全套。迦勒底虽然什么都有但是专门打耳洞的穿刺枪还真没有，找南丁借了消毒针。兰躺在床头，噶让他自己拿着那些小零件，用冰块细致地来回摩擦他的乳头。兰很紧张，又不敢用力握紧拳头，怕把精致的装饰捏坏了，只能僵硬地捧着。乳头冰凉麻木，但是胸口上却是噶噶热热的呼吸，只痛一下就好了，噶一边轻言细语一边猛地插进去。兰兰短促地叫了一声，噶哄着他说好了好了，自己也一头汗，低下头帮他舔掉血迹，疼痛当中混合着唾液的温热，噶抬起头，他发现自己的大腿被兰兰蹭湿了……

然后就前列腺按摩止痛了。

++++++++++++++++++++

瀑布土豆泥的梗：

美食up主高文在线撩妹，每次都做一些哐哐搅土豆泥哐哐剁排骨之类的菜秀肌肉，然后回过头来抛个媚眼说要是砍不动的话你可能需要一个男朋友。玛修小朋友沉迷噶的美食直播，每次都让兰兰给她做来吃，看得兰爹很不服气。

新学期到了，兰爹送玛修去幼儿园，发现噶的主业居然是幼儿园老师。兰兰立即做了一堆点心送给噶，想证明自己做的比噶做的好吃，结果对方不但没有竞争心反而吃得美滋滋的，兰看到噶嘴边沾着奶油的笑容，突然就脸红了。

吃完了噶从冰箱里拎出几大锅菜给兰，说反正自己肉类过敏，做了肉菜都是送人或者扔掉，兰拎着排骨回家吃了三天想想觉得失礼，于是下周末又去了噶家。

一来二去几遍，有次他上门正好看到噶穿着围裙在直播。围裙是黄色的小熊款，因为只有一个人而手忙脚乱，手臂的肌肉线条毕露，剁排骨手起刀落。噶回过头来露出灿烂开心的笑容问玛修爸爸来今天有什么事吗，正好做完直播我们可以一起把它吃掉。兰一下脑子就断片了，脱口而出：我来帮忙吧，你可能需要一个男朋友。

++++++++++++++++++++

毒液paro的狂剑兰！失业加失恋每个月还要支付前妻儿女的赡养费的生活太苦.jpg剑兰兰！飞船坠毁到湖里被研究机构打捞的外星小动物（体长一米九）狂兰兰！吵架分手的金发大胸前男友噶噶“格林格莱特（猫）一点也不想念你”一起拯救世界的浪漫轻喜剧！ 

++++++++++++++++++++

圆桌夜王paro：

噶噶是富家少爷，和老妹儿打赌输了所以暑假要隐姓埋名去牛郎店打工，并且要在期限内拿到销售额第一。牛郎店当前的头牌是兰兰，从业十年依然人气极高的忧郁系色男。噶噶以阳光温柔的绅士风度一上来就大获欢迎，但还是赶不上兰的销售额，虽然满怀竞争之心但是也不得不承认兰的服务有过人之处，开始观察学习。期间噶渐渐get到了兰的魅力，兰对他也很有好感。两个人虽然还是竞争但是私下关系不错。

然后有天晚上兰陪富婆喝完酒有点不行了噶就送他回去，酒后乱性两个人开始聊骚，噶半开玩笑的说兰斯洛特先生的技巧肯定有独到之处吧，真的很想请您指导一下呢。兰有点喝高了，色气的目光飘过来，看了噶一会，捧住他的脸亲上去，噶反过来把他压在沙发上：指导的话，就应该是我来做然后由您指出不足之处吧。

然后就做了。兰一开始还给他认真指导，结果后面实在太舒服，被噶的温柔攻势弄得欲罢不能哭了起来。虽然女性相手很多但一直都是服务行为，只是兢兢业业工作也并没有什么快感，被噶噶体贴照顾的缠绵一回简直第二天都不想起来，等到起来的时候，噶已经收拾好房间走掉了。兰以为昨晚只是走肾，自己伤感了一会，晚上还是收拾心情去按时上班，发现噶没来，以为是自己的原因让他不好意思面对，心里还有点担心和负罪感。

结果到营业时间噶噶就开着加长林肯车队进来包场了……

为所欲为.jpg

以下略（。

然后兰的追加设定：本来也是有正经工作的社畜，因为女儿先天性心脏病要做移植手术为了筹钱所以沦为牛郎。后来虽然病治好了但是房子卖了工作丢了也很难重回社会，加上女儿养病也需要钱就一直干下去了。把牛郎当成工作兢兢业业的上班，沦落风尘所以丧丧的但是也会用“这是让女性微笑的职业！”这样的借口来自我安慰，是身经百战一个眼神就能把人拿下然而内心纯情得一逼的牛郎呢……

++++++++++++++++++++

看到茶老师的穿小短裤的狼人噶噶，突然冒出来的脑洞：出生在老牌绅士家族继承家业aka裁缝店的噶，在没有月亮的夜晚迎来一位客人，是穿着苏格兰裙愁眉苦脸的漂亮少年，他提出了奇怪的要求，量身定做几条屁股开洞但表面上又看不出来的裤子……

绅士噶噶目瞪口呆，但还是满足客人的要求照做了。结果没过两天年轻人又在一个没有月亮的夜晚把裤子拿来改，一看，屁股上开的洞给撑破了。

噶：？？？？？？？？到底在玩什么play啊现在的年轻人！

一开始是店主噶噶偷偷给这年轻人改，结果来回几次之后阿贵就一脸严肃地提出了意见，我们是正经裁缝店，难道你打算改做情趣内衣吗高文先生？噶对每次都会被撑破的裤子也早有怀疑，紫色头发的男孩子再来的时候是风雨交加的夜晚，噶就一边闲聊一边找出了各种理由留住他不让走，直到风雨过去，圆月当空，少年坐立不安。

到底想要开什么尺寸和样式的洞呢，如果不能量体裁衣的话我们也很为难啊。少年满脸通红，耳朵啪地一下从头发里竖立起来，转过身一下就把裙子撩起来了。苏格兰裙的传统是没有内裤的，露出来一条毛茸茸的大尾巴。

就……就照着这个尺寸做啦！

结果不单做好了屁股上隐蔽开洞的裤子，还附送了一套屁股开洞的内裤……


	4. Chapter 4

加拉alter梗：

独自育儿艰难支撑家庭的单身omega爸爸和三个乖巧可爱天使一样的孩子，大学毕业gap年里做义工的alpha噶噶看到资料对兰斯洛特一家敬佩又同情，立即报名帮忙，可是上门才发现这家情况好像和他想象的不太一样？孩子们确实天使，可是那种“真不好意思我家不成器的爹要麻烦您照顾了”的态度是怎么回事啊？高文先生迷惑的一见钟情大冒险之旅于此展开……！

++++++++++++++++++++

噶兰前提的剑狂兰补魔梗：

狂兰讨厌剑兰，但是看在御主的份上一直把他当成储备粮（物理），结果某次战斗耗魔过度想吃掉（物理）剑兰却虚弱到咬不动，剑兰为了让狂兰恢复战斗力想起了平时噶的做法…… 

++++++++++++++++++++

Sweet potato cake with lava icing：

女装攻，兰兰下班回来发现噶穿着王室糖霜在厨房捣土豆泥，瞬间脸红到爆炸血压飙升捂着眼睛大喊这是什么情况你不要转过身来啊！噶转过来淡定的说明明是昨天喝酒之后下棋，谁输了谁要当一天家庭主妇，我愿赌服输，那么旦那萨玛是要先吃饭还是先洗澡还是先吃我呢~兰捂着鼻子说不出话，噶步步紧逼，高跟鞋一滑就扑倒在兰身上把他推倒在地，挑起小兰卿来，这么兴奋还真是让我感到光荣呢？兰一边脸红心跳说不出话一边又确实很兴奋，就这么被噶吃干抹净爽到升天了。

完事之后噶从厨房里面端出爱妻（男性、攻）便当来给兰补补身子，是熔岩糖霜甜土豆蛋糕哦？兰吃了一口就咬住勺子心想根据圣杯给予的知识这玩意应该是sweet potato | cake而不是sweet | potato | cake吧！但还是一边内心流泪一边开心的吃完了，毕竟，是这样的家庭主妇（男性、攻）嘛

++++++++++++++++++++

圣骑士噶x魔物兰：

年轻的见习圣骑士误入湖中被兰莉莉当成储备粮关在结界里，结果看到他吃鱼biajibiaji一嘴血就很生气的拿出手绢来给兰莉莉讲餐桌礼仪，年轻的lady不可以这样子！

兰莉莉：我从来没有见过这么别致的人类！

就一见钟情了，跟着噶噶跑到人间去，噶一边要看住兰不让他乱来一边要隐瞒兰的身份不让他被人发现，等兰长到交配的季节还得以身相许，头痛并幸福着的日常轻喜剧……

++++++++++++++++++++

【动物会话】从者受肉后会有x欲吗？

噶兰的场合：兰兰生前热衷练武禁欲，所以来到迦勒底后半夜做了春梦也遵从本能的思考，半夜跳下床跑去高文的房间。过了几天咕哒发现噶无精打采还有黑眼圈，关心的问他怎么回事。

噶：其实是因为兰斯洛特卿，最近老是半夜闯进我的房间……

咕哒：原来如此！恭喜恭喜！我这就去让食堂准备红豆饭！

噶：……把我叫起来陪他去健身房练拳击……

咕哒：？？？？？

++++++++++++++++++++

扶她噶X兰：

中年危机苦闷鳏夫人父兰，被老崔拉着去音乐节，遇见青春热情金发大胸辣妹噶，一眼心动然而对方看上去比自己儿女大不了几岁，正在天人交战之际金发辣妹已经拉着他去开了房。事已至此怎么也不能丢了面子，兰只好捡起十几年没用的泡妞技巧硬着头皮上了！我对我自己的硬件还是很有自信的！会给你留下难忘回忆的哦lady！噶正在脱bra，闻言转身，连小裤裤也脱了下来，兰先是被波涛汹涌闪瞎，然后才看到比自己还大的咖喱鸡……

兰：？？？？？桥豆麻袋！！！！

以下略~

++++++++++++++++++++

噶兰in电影之夜：

到迦勒底之后兰想跟噶修复关系，一开始是下棋，后来马斯塔跟他说老下棋多没劲啊看电影吧，比较浪漫，两个人封闭环境又是看特别有感染力的悲欢离合故事，不知不觉就可以emmm。于是兰就拉着噶天天晚上看电影。

看爱情片，兰哭湿了一盒纸巾，噶zzzzz

看恐怖片，兰呜哇哇哇哇哇和玩具熊抱成一团，噶zzzzz

看动作片，兰yeah! yeah! 噶zzzzz

看爱情动作片，兰脸红压抑着喘息开始撸了，回头一看噶还在zzzzz，忍不住就低头偷偷亲了他一下，结果被噶一反手搂进怀里压在身下，接着zzzzz

兰：…………………………

扑通扑通心跳了一晚上！第二天早上红着眼睛跑了！

噶：？？？？兰卿昨晚没睡好吗？让我来看看他都看了啥片

看完之后emmm……

以下略~


	5. Chapter 5

研究者噶x狼兰：

高文为了完成自己的毕业论文来到深山老林里面住了半年，在冬天的冰湖上看到一头湖面上散步的美丽的狼，一见钟情般对它产生了浓厚的兴趣。观察了很久之后终于能够接近它，又过了很久才能给它带上监测项圈，每天痴迷于在仪器上观看它的行动轨迹，想象着它的生活。春暖花开，一头孤独的狼在山林里漫步，寻找能接纳它的狼群，求偶，然后又与头狼反目，在一场激烈的撕咬之后带着满身伤痕独自离开。高文一直秉持着观测者不能影响野生动物的生活的原则，但却无法制止自己总是想着狼的事情，他已经完成了论文，却还是不想离开。在第二年的冬天，狼住进了高文的小屋。

他抛开人类社会已经太久了，家人追到了山林里面。阿格规文与他爆发了激烈的争吵，抄起猎枪冲出房子，发誓如果高文不肯回去继承家业，他就要打死这头狼。高文也追了出去，在争吵和扭打之中两个人双双掉进冰湖里。被冰水包围的时候，高文看见狼从湖面上飞奔过来。

两个人都获救了，阿格规文回了家，再也不愿意去那个地方。高文留在了山林里面，加雷斯有时候还会收到他发回来的自拍照，和一头皮毛散发着艳丽紫色光泽的大狼挤在镜头里，露出灿烂的微笑。

++++++++++++++++++++

花魁兰兰仙人跳梗：

路过的客人被花魁海报吸引了目光，驻足观看的时候一个阴沉背头大叔过来搭讪，要来一发吗这位是我们店的头牌很骚的哦（棒读且仇恨但莫名具有说服力的语气），客人虽然心存疑惑但还是经不住花魁的诱惑跟着去了高级酒店，一开门进去看见四条一米八往上的大汉正在打牌。这一盘又是兰斯洛特赢了！好的，让他接着把收到的渡夜资拿出来请大家吃饭哟！

++++++++++++++++++++

噶兰偶像现pa梗（郁）：

兰兰的养母妮缪是个研究性别心理和社会性别成因的学者，但是个人感情生活非常不幸，几次遭受伤害之后就领养了兰兰，想用自己的理论将他培养成一个女性心目中理想的男人。兰兰从小被私人教育养大没接触过社会，玩伴也都是女孩子，被完美的养大，到了十八岁就突然放出去上大学，想要看看他是不是能成为理想的男人了。

兰在学校十分受欢迎，但是由于对每个女性都一视同仁的温柔尊重的态度，也遭来了不少的怨恨，后来就被过激爱慕者下药迷奸了，之后消沉了一段时间，这时候遇到了乐队的前辈噶。

噶对兰非常好，开导他，拉他进入乐队，也教导他如何真正做一个社会普遍认可的男人，兰不自觉就爱上了噶，察觉到这一点的时候他非常惊慌，从小被按照女性心目中理想的男性来塑造，结果却爱上了男人。但是爱是无法对抗的，两个人最终互相表白，偷偷在一起了，同时噶也非常支持兰在乐队当中发展，他这种作为别人心目中的理想状态存在的生活方式，当偶像再合适不过了。

结果就在圆桌乐队小有名气的时候……兰在音乐节上被冲上台来献花的过激女粉捅了刀子，一边捅一边喊你这个骗子，装出一副完美无瑕的模样，其实已经有了私生子，还和男人乱搞！场面哗然，噶分开人群冲上台来把兰兰送进医院了。

兰的伤势不重，但是绯闻骚动非常厉害，赶走了人群只有他们两个的时候，兰第一次露出了害怕的表情，告诉噶自己的母亲也知道了这件事情，正要飞到英国来。然后噶知道了兰全部的过去，他是怎么被养成一个失败的理想的男人的。兰说妮缪知道了自己与噶的事情非常感兴趣，一定会刨根问底观察噶兰的感情状况来完善她的理论分析。出于愤怒， 出于想要保护兰的心情和隐秘的独占欲，噶带着兰逃走了。

接连受到打击，从小养成的世界观完全破灭，兰的精神几乎崩溃。为了避免兰被找到噶甚至断绝了和自己家人的联系，两个人躲在一个有湖有森林的山间小村庄里，买了一块地，噶噶种花，兰兰一边做一些写作翻译类的工作一边复健，两个人过着隐居的生活。就这么过了两年，有一天噶卖花回到家，发现兰正在接电话。放下电话，兰对他说，妮缪还是找到了他，希望他们能够回去。

虽然是出于他人的意志被养成现在这样，但妮缪终究还是很爱自己儿子的，兰也爱她，没有办法和原生家庭切割开来。噶很忧虑，不知道回去之后兰会变成怎样，但是在深山老林里躲一辈子也不现实。他收拾了东西，亲手帮兰兰剪短长发，在安全屋一样的小家里面他们拥抱亲吻着度过了最后一晚，回归社会之后会怎样呢，谁也不知道，但噶已经决心无论如何也要和兰在一起。

++++++++++++++++++++

斗兽场paro！因为贪吃水果落入陷阱被卖到斗兽场显得凶狠暴躁但其实内心纯良的青少年龙噶X品格高贵自持不喜欢斗兽这种杀戮取乐结果因为龙太能打了被国王要求下场斗龙的第一骑士兰兰！血和铁和汗水和雄性气息！啊……

++++++++++++++++++++

现pa年龄差很大的噶兰：

“这只是他们无数次转世、相遇和分离的其中一次”。

曾经两个人一起长大，但兰十几岁的时候死过一回然后噶再等到他转世已经是三四十岁，一方面是什么都知道但是压抑在心底不敢说破的热情，一方面是什么都不知道但是懵懂强烈、自己也不知道自己为什么会落泪的激情，成年的噶和少年or少女的兰，甩开伞在码头的瓢泼大雨中拥抱……

++++++++++++++++++++

一个黑噶剑兰的梗：

剑噶剑兰恢复了亲友关系但是还没跨过线的情况下，迦勒底召了黑噶，剑兰喜欢黑噶的成熟外表无意识的跟他撒娇，黑噶虽然欺负狂兰但是对剑兰还是宠的，剑噶很有危机感但是干着急不知道该怎么行动，这样的背景。

某天剑兰跟黑噶一起出去远征跟咕哒走散，遇上大眼球开宝具过度身体支持不住，黑噶拖着他找了个山洞休养，剑兰迷迷糊糊的时候感觉到黑噶把自己抱在怀里，大拇指轻轻摩挲脸颊，过了一会亲了亲他额头，然后是鼻梁，然后又过了一会，亲了亲嘴唇。

剑兰身体没有力气迷迷糊糊的，但是心里面模模糊糊有点明白，以为黑噶要给他补魔了，有点害怕，又有点期待。结果黑噶十分用力的紧紧把他勒在胸口抱了一会，有几次隔着衣服抚摸他的身体，但是最后终于放开了，把剑兰平放在怀里，捧起他的脸，像小动物给舔毛一样认真地用舔舐口腔内壁的方式给他补充了足够的魔力……

回去之后剑兰就一直情绪消沉，剑噶看他状态不对，有点担心黑噶已经吃到了，追问了几次剑兰终于把这件事说出来，完了丧丧地问剑噶是不是不喜欢自己……

然后就三天起不来床了，标准结局，可喜可贺，END

++++++++++++++++++++

拾荒辛苦养育四个弟妹的少年噶噶X坏掉的机器人狂兰的废土paro：

噶噶捡到一个大铁坨子，还和人打了几架好不容易吭哧吭哧拖回去。结果发现这坨废铁怎么还会动？还会流血！然后很努力的想办法修好了，头盔摘下来发现里面是个美人……

然后机器人兰兰的启动方式是“哔——”，从此过上了没羞没臊的生活~

狂兰是与外装融合的改造人（装甲可拆），不盈一握的小腰是因为内脏欠损……受伤摘除过部分内脏和肋骨，插入时很容易就能在窄窄肚子上看到凸起，腰腹上遍布横七竖八的伤疤，因为精神不稳定所以四肢的筋腱和关节也被换成一键脱臼的款式，发疯的时候按下紧急制动，一下就软倒在噶怀里……

噶噶大概是十四五岁的噶莉莉这样的年龄操作，身高到狂兰胸口吧，一米六X一米九，然后加雷斯和加荷里斯十二三，阿贵十岁，小莫四五岁这样，大只的狂兰兰可以一个人把一群孩子扛起来拍全家福，废墟里面温馨又色色的家庭生活……

++++++++++++++++++++

一个厌食症的兰：

因为生前是绝食死的，来到迦勒底之后兰斯洛特发现吃什么都是异物进入口腔的感觉，像是砂石、铁块和炭火摩擦着舌头，即使吞咽下去也觉得反胃想吐。

他发现了这一点之后也没有告诉马斯塔，迦勒底有电力供魔可以维持基本存在，从者不会饥饿，不吃东西只要节约魔力使用也不会死。耻于让人知道这个毛病，兰一直谨慎地节约着魔力使用，小心保护自己的秘密，遇到必须一起吃饭的场合他就尽量躲着，在所有人都参加的餐会上为了逃避进食一直穿梭在人群里与妹子搭讪，优雅地维持着仪容，即使只吃了一点东西，回到自己的房间也会忍不住趴在马桶上扣嗓子吐出来才觉得安心。

然后噶噶被召唤出来了，两个人在一起了，在被噶亲吻的时候兰第一次没有感觉到异物进入口腔的呕吐感而是感到了快感……

和噶在一起之后兰的个人空间变少，不得不在噶面前吃东西的情况也变多了。他还是不愿意进食，更加频繁的催吐，但是身体却开始感到饥饿了。饥饿的疼痛像是烈火一样灼烧着脏腑，难受得在床上滚来滚去，但是隐约又有受虐的快感，和情欲的饥渴混合在一起难以分辨。最后兰终于意识到他的饥饿来自于欲望，他唯一的欲望指向高文。

他从床上爬起来晕头转向的想去找噶求助，然后就很丢脸的一头栽倒在地，饿晕了……

兰醒过来的时候已经在达芬奇的工房里面了，听见外面噶和达芬奇在聊天，原来他没法进食的事情马斯塔隐约也有察觉，已经拜托达芬奇在帮忙了，噶也隐约有些猜测，只是大家知道兰兰脸皮薄，只是猜测也不好意思说破，就一直制造机会想让他多吃点东西……

发现原来大家都知道了只有自己在作，兰兰觉得非常羞耻恨不得原地回座，但是噶噶推门进来看他的时候，又觉得非常温暖，舍不得离开了。他一边哭唧唧一边泪眼朦胧的看见噶端了一大碗热腾腾的土豆泥进来，一口口含在嘴里喂给他吃，混合了牛奶和黄油的土豆热气腾腾的香味在舌尖上融化开来，就像亲吻一样温暖。

++++++++++++++++++++

噶兔梗：

某天早上起床发现因为灵基紊乱的原因长出了兔耳朵，长长软软的垂耳兔，兰兰一整天都忍不住老是要伸手去摸，噶噶就躲，最后被逼到墙角躲不开了，红着脸说不要摸。

兰：怎么了，会痛吗？

噶：不是……就是……兔子的原因……性欲会变强……那个……很强（。

然后就小马达哒哒哒哒哒！把兰兰正面煎完翻面煎了……

正面位的时候兰双手抱着噶噶的腰，摸到高速剧烈颤动的绒绒毛球小尾巴，在快感当中还忍不住分心想了一秒好软啊好可爱啊……然后就更容易射了！噶噶耳朵还甩来甩去糊兰兰一脸，搞得兰兰一边哈哈哈一边啊啊啊……这样的黄色废料！

++++++++++++++++++++

双向暗恋+hurt/comfort，ED兰：

维多利亚时代背景，兰因为美貌从小被几个女贵族收养，准备养成秘密玩物，结果到了十三四岁还没有精通，女贵族们担心他性功能有问题无法伺候女人，不但给他用药，还让从业者来调教他，前后都被开发了但一直也没有勃起过，只是变得更害怕女性了。到十五岁的时候女贵族们终于失去耐心决定把兰兰卖掉，就被大贵族噶带回去了。

噶是开明的贵族，一边开厂经商一边资助科学研究，大户人家而且对兰非常好。原本兰是被当宠物养，只有学过跳舞骑马玩乐和各种讨好女性的技巧，噶教他读书识字射击举铁，带他去看外面的世界还送他上学读书，把漂亮但眼神死的人偶一样的阴郁兰兰养成了会运动会笑的元气大学生。兰也喜欢上了噶，但他因为之前的阴影，到十七八岁都还没有过勃起的经验，内心自卑又恐惧亲密关系，默默的喜欢着噶却不敢告白。噶其实也很喜欢兰，只是担心他因为之前的阴影容易受伤，一直压抑着自己的感情。

然后到了大学里面，兰被女性追逐再次PTSD发作逃回家里，噶试图劝说他从阴影里走出来尝试一下全新的真正的感情，结果兰就突然爆发，一边哭一边激情告白了……

告白完了转身就想跑，被噶一把抓住拖回来，趁热打铁就上了床。兰小时候被调教过，对方为了让他勃起用很粗暴的手段刺激，前后都被塞过东西，所以对性其实是很恐惧反感的，但是又真的很喜欢噶噶，一边害怕一边自卑一边期待，同时又担心自己的恐惧反感表现出来，会让噶受伤，在这样纤细复杂的情绪下面，噶用温柔和娴熟的技巧引导和包容了他的一切，让兰前后都第一次得到了全新的感觉……

完事之后兰希望噶和他一起去学校，向所有人展示他对自己的所有权，让女生们不要再有非分之想。噶拗不过他只好同意了。四十左右的背头高贵气质绅士噶和穿着漂亮礼服的年轻纤细挺拔美人兰，两个人坐着豪华的敞篷汽车手挽手逛校园，在河边接吻。正好噶的小妹妹也在这个学校，看到了，回来很气愤的质问噶，你和兰斯洛特竟然是那种关系！你不能因为有钱有权就把他当成你的宠物！他有值得被珍重的美好灵魂！

噶微笑着说当然了，他不是我的宠物，是我的丈夫。


	6. Chapter 6

摩根十五岁初次当少女妈妈，半夜从花之地下诊所落荒而逃，随手抱起孩子以为红眼睛尖牙就是吸血鬼，没想到是只兔兔精。事已至此，为了血族尊严高文从小喝番茄汁长大。契约村庄送来五十年一度的祭品，自告奋勇代替少女前来的是新手吸血鬼猎人兰斯洛特……

（觉得兔兔可爱的人最后都会被兔兔doi哭的故事

++++++++++++++++++++

想看，迷恋噶噶肉体的色色的兰，off day两个人一起出去逛街，噶穿着buster T恤肌肉线条块块分明，mob女大骚动，兰忍不了了商场里面牵起噶的手拖到洗手间里面一阵猛亲，亲完了想开门出去，噶笑容满面啪的一声反锁了门……

或者噶出差半个月回来在门口被兰袭击，迫不及待的推倒，开始剥衣服啃脖子，噶面红耳赤说还没有洗澡也没有做准备啊，兰坐在他腰上掀起睡衣，下面没穿胖次，分开腿从屁股里面拔出湿淋淋的塞子，已经准备了一整天了哦……

++++++++++++++++++++

现pa噶兰公寓楼同居，兰兰天天被楼上楼下妹子抛媚眼骚扰，噶有一天终于忍无可忍，在一楼电梯口压着兰一顿猛亲宣示主权，结果从此之后，就换成噶天天被楼上楼下小0疯狂骚扰……

++++++++++++++++++++

推上看了个脑洞，亚瑟王公开选妃，贫民兰兰也想碰运气去应募，结果被王身边的贵族噶以“是男人！”的理由给赶出来了，然后就在附近住下来开始花嫁修行，这样那样最后变成噶兰的梗。

……这理由太有道理了，竟无法吐槽！

噶：“是男人！”（不过我喜欢）

脑补了一下后续，就，兰兰被噶赶出去在门口握拳大喊我不会放弃的！我一定会努力锻炼成为最强的新娘，上得战场下得厨房平时会做饭提剑能杀猪，然后如愿以偿嫁给王！噶说那我等着哦。之后兰在新娘修行噶就经常去看他，吃吃兰做的饭什么的，一来二去就熟了。熟了之后有天噶问兰为什么非要嫁给王啊你都没见过他，兰说那你就给我讲讲呗王长啥样啊。噶说你知道亚瑟王是我舅舅吧其实和我长得很像，身高差不多就多根呆毛，头发的颜色更浓一点blabla。兰听了上下左右打量噶一番说那不挺好的吗，我想嫁给王没错啊。噶说你这不对着我想象出来的么，还不如就嫁我算了。兰盯了他两眼，想了想，突然就脸红了，跑掉了……这样的少女心沙雕梗！

++++++++++++++++++++

兰单恋前提的梗：

噶喝醉了之后会变成kiss魔到处亲人，宴会上兰新来的嘛不知道，看到这架势吓坏了，小贝就安慰他没事的高文卿就这样啊反正亲亲脸颊额头而已，你看大家都在亲。结果亲别人都是脸颊额头，亲到兰的时候噶刚扑上去握住兰的肩，兰就很少女的紧闭双眼仰起头睫毛颤动一脸憧憬，噶先是亲脸然后愣了一下……就亲嘴了。兰非常配合主动张嘴，把亲嘴唇变成了湿吻，一气亲了二十分钟给兰亲得出声带喘的，所有人看呆了。公共场合过于有伤风化，贝颤抖着想去叫王来阻止，发现所有人都在看戏的时候只有王一个人还在聚精会神专心吃烤肉。

算了算了.jpg

++++++++++++++++++++

主动的兰兰：

组队翻车之后夜晚宿营，火堆旁边蹲着个垂头丧气大金狗，兰兰受不了他这张脸，先是打算来个圆桌joke打打气，结果搞砸了，当脸一拳过去噶走神没接住，打出鼻血来了。噶也没生气就默默擦掉鼻血坐远了两步继续丧，兰就慌了，主动提出要给他来个补充抛瓦的全套服务坐上去自己动，一边内心哀叹精灵的加护不是这么用的一边爽得直翻白眼，虽然天天都和噶做但平时都是噶照顾他，自己主动的次数很少技术也差，这时候就一边PP努力动一边捧起噶噶的脸亲他，湿漉漉喘着气断断续续的说不要一副垂头丧气的样子，开心一点啦。噶就，真是拿你没办法啊，来吧来吧好好来一发。

然后就，虽然没有开三倍也把兰兰艹到四脚朝天……


End file.
